megasonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Morgan
Nathaniel "Nate" Beauregard Morgan is an elderly Overlander man that Sonic and Tails met during their quest to defeat Ixis Naugus. He has black skin, black/white hair and brown eyes, and wears green vest, red trousers, blue sneaker shoes, white lab coat and glasses. Nate had a big role in the past of the House of Acorn, as he became the Minister of Science following his exile from the Overlanders, which was due to an explosion that his research in the field of renewable energy caused - though it might never have happened if not for his treacherous assistant, Julian Kintobor, who would one day become Dr. Robotnik. Making his way to the realm controlled by Sally Acorn's grandfather, the Overlander was surprisingly received warmly. He became a member of the royal court, and a second father figure to King Acorn. Nate discovered the method of successfully forging Power Rings by using the energy of a Chaos Emerald. This led to the founding of Mobotropolis and the ascension of the Kingdom of Acorn to the level of a technological power, as well as Power Rings becoming Mobius' fifth element. Nate enjoyed many years of peace in Mobotropolis, which included teaching not only Sir Charles Hedgehog but his brother Jules. Unfortunately, Nate's presence didn't sit well with some of King Acorn's advisers, namely Ixis Naugus, who feared that Nate's science would replace his magic, and Warlord Kodos. After their efforts raised anti-Overlander sentiment thanks to an arranged battle between Mobians and Overlanders, Nate departed, disappearing until he was found by Sonic and Tails years later during their search for the renegade wizard. Nate stopped briefly along his road to yet another new life, dropping the Power Ring-Forge into a lake near Knothole Village, which as a result would continue to spout Power Rings in future years despite Nate's hopes that it would never be found. Eventually he wound up in the Southern Tundra, where he rescued and made friends with Eddy the Yeti, a mutant creature whom he healed with bionic implants. Together, the pair constructed a castle, where they lived in peace for many years-until Naugus arrived. Nate was fully aware of why Naugus had come for him: he wanted Nate's massive cache of Power Rings so he could gain control over all of Mobius' elements. In the ensuing battle, Nate achieved a measure of justice by sending his old enemy back to the Zone of Silence using a ring he kept hidden in his glasses. Unfortunately, the price was high, as Eddie died saving his friend, Sonic, and Tails from the collapsing castle. After Naugus' defeat was accomplished, Nate traveled with Sonic and Tails back to Mobotropolis, where it was revealed that he was an old friend of the royal family. When Dr. Eggman took his predecessor's place, Nate's expertise in science proved invaluable to the Freedom Fighters on many occasions. Nate was roboticized, causing him to become immobile, but not before he helped the Freedom Fighters and the Robians escape by deactivating Robotropolis' shields. Shortly afterwards, he appeared one last time after a series of reality shifts, explaining that it wasn't Robotnik; though even he didn't know that it was Chaos Knuckles behind the whole thing. He was in Robotropolis during its destruction and likely perished. NotesEdit Nate was originally intended to be a regular in the Saturday morning cartoon, but was removed later on in production. A cancelled storyline shown in an article on Sonic HQ would have featured Nate Morgan returning, having survived the nuclear attack on Robotropolis and having been De-Roboticized, allied with Coconuts. Ridden with amnesia, Nate would create mechanical villains including Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, and Metal Amy.